Mysteriously Familiar
by hiean
Summary: Mysterious flames. mysterious faces. Mysterious enemies. A past shrouded in mystery. a woman who mysteriously haunts his dreams. A mysterious slasher much stronger than Kenshin. Mysteries they must solve before HE strikes again.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**AN**: This is a revised version of Sano's Life. The same plot though a few changes in the settings and circumstances. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

Haunted Dreams 

A little boy walked towards a huge, burning house, a mansion at that. He had short brown hair and huge, innocent eyes. As he walked inside the mansion, creaking sounds could be heard all over. The boy didn't even feel the pain of the fire. He only kept on walking and walking further into the house. He reached the library and inside he saw a woman sitting on a chair in the center of the room.

"W-Who a-are you?" asked the scared little boy.

The woman faced him and he saw that she had a very lovely but lonely face. The color of her eyes was brown and her long black hair was shining like the night sky. The woman beckoned for him to come but as he took a step forward, the chair the woman was sitting on also went backwards. He tried to go to the woman but the same thing kept happening. He tried to run but the faster the chair also went. Some time past, he noticed that they weren't in the library anymore but in a place of nothingness in which the only ones there are both he and the woman. The fire still remains but now it only surrounds the woman.

"W-where are we?" the boy inquired, his voice was terrified. The woman didn't answer instead her face showed extreme sadness.

"I wanna go home!" cried the boy as the flame engulfed the woman until nothing of her remained. The boy was frightened and started crying.

oOo

A man with short brown spiky hair stirred from his bed and jumped up.

"That dream again," thought a heavy perspiring Sano. "I thought I'd never have that dream again." He shook his head. "I think I need a walk."

He decided to visit Katsu but Katsu was not there so he let himself in. He toured around the place and saw his drawings of Captain Sagara. Sano scanned thru the drawings.

"Katsu's really good. He captured the captain's real essence in his drawings." thought Sano.

While poking around the pictures, he noticed that the last pictures were already old. The paper used was different from the drawings in the front. Sano's eyes widened in shock as he saw that the pictures were not of Captain Sagara but instead, it was the picture of the woman in his dreams. He held them with his hands trembling as he looked through the pictures.

oOo

Katsu has just written another one of his account for the Tokyo Press. It was supposed to be of the return of Reiji Misato, one of the leaders of the Reastoration. He just handed his editor his finished news about his life and so he was heading back to his place.

As he neared the house, he found that the door was open. He approached it walking briskly waiting to jump on his intruder.

As he was in the opening, he saw none other than a tall, handsome, spiky haired man frisking through his drawings. He let out a sigh of relief as he took off his shoes and silently walked towards the man. He tapped Sano on the shoulder, from which his friend flinched and whizzed around obviously startled by his touch.

"I see! Flipping on Captain's picture again!" Katsu exclaimed as a small grin can be seen on his face.

Sano was embarrassed to be caught looking at the pictures, "Well, yeah. Sorry, I let myself in without permission."

"It's okay!" Katsu replied as he finally noticed that the drawing on top of the file isn't Captain Sagara's.

"What' really wrong, Sano?" Katsu quickly asked. The grin on his face was wiped out and on its place was an extremely worried expression.

Sano looked down not wanting to show Katsu how scared he was. "It's her. She returned again." Sano said showing the drawing of the woman to Katsu.

"I don't know why but she suddenly returned to haunt my dreams."

Katsu thought seriously for a while and finally said, "Maybe it has something to do with you returning to Edo months ago." He paused. "Or maybe this has something to do wirth your fever."

Sano looked flushed. "How did you find out I have a fever?" Katsu shrugged. "Anyway, I don't know. Do you know any woman who died in Edo during a fire before the captain found me?"

"Actually, no but don't worry I'll look it up." Katsu calmly said.

"Thanks. This is highly appreciated." He gave a sigh of relief before heading out. "I'm off to Kenshin's if you need me."

"While you're there, get Dr. Gensai or Megumi to prescribe you a medicine." He looked glumly at the pictures in his hands as put he them back in place remembering when they were drawn. 'He always did have a fever whenever he remembers her.'

**oOoflashbackoOo**

"Hurry, doctor!" a little boy of seven cried while running in the middle of the streets with a bearded man following close behind.

"I-I'm doing the best I can." the man huffily said running.

Upon arriving at their destination, the doctor was already flushed and both of them were out of breath.

"It's alright, Sano. It was just a dream." a young man said to a crying little boy rocking the boy in his arms.

"How is he, captain?" asked the doctor to the young man.

"He just went back to sleep," replied the captain.

The doctor told the captain to return the boy to bed while he examined him. The doctor checked his pulse, forehead and his lungs.

After examining the boy, he said, "You shouldn't worry. His fever already died down. Just give him lots of rest and fluids and he will surely be fine in a couple of days. About his nightmares, I would suggest that you let him draw the woman he sees in his dreams. It might give us a clue to who he is and maybe control his nightmares."

"I guess that's the best option we have," agreed the captain shaking the doctor's hands. "Thank you again, doctor for coming on such an ungodly hour."

**oOoend of flashbackoOo**

After Katsu's reverie, he walked out of his house again towards his workplace to find out all he can about the woman who haunts Sano's dreams.

**AN**: Pls review!!!!


End file.
